The New Guy
by mycookiegirl
Summary: Ponyboy's started talking to this kid he's never met before...only online. But he can trust him right? He promised he'd never lie to him...they were best friends after all. Even if he did act a little weird sometimes...


**AN: I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does :)  
Yesterday I watched ****_Unfriended_** **and it made me think more about online bullying – and I ended up stumbling across the trailer for** ** _Trust_** **about a month ago, and it really got me thinking. So I wanted to write a story based on it.  
Obviously it's an AU cause there were no laptops or mobile/cell phones in the 60s, but yeah :-  
I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter - Date started: July 8** **th** **2016\. Date complete: July 9** **th** **2016**

Ponyboy smiled, genuinely happy about what had happened. He was finally getting his own social network account – on a website called _Socialdole_. _Everyone_ had it: Two-Bit, Steve, Soda…everyone!

Well except for Darry, and technically himself for the time being. Seriously though – what was his big brother's problem? He was fourteen now, almost fifteen! But that did make Ponyboy laugh when trying to convince his brother to let him join the website.

 _"_ _Well why can't I join?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean? It's because I said. You're too young anyway."_

 _"_ _Oh really? Take a look at this then."_

 ** _You must be 13 or older to join this site. Please enter your date of birth._**

The youngest Curtis smirked in spite of himself; now that had thrown Darry off.

"Don't come cryin' to me when somethin' happens," Darry called as Ponyboy happily typed away on the laptop he had been saving up for since before his fourteenth birthday. The boy just sighed and went back to signing up, excitement coursing through his body.

 **First name:** Ponyboy

 **Last name:** Curtis

 **Email: -**

 **Password: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (** ** _Fairly strong_** **)**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Date of birth: 22]07]1999**

These questions were reasonable, however Ponyboy began to feel a little uncomfortable as he scrolled down; some of the questions were beginning to get a little…personal.

 **When was the last time you made out with somebody?**

 **Do you want to have kids when you're older?**

 **Would you feel comfortable with giving out your address?**

 **How protective are your parents?**

Of course he answered all of them, but kept his answers to a minimum, sticking to yes and no answers mainly and using short sentences if he had to explain. All of this just so he could have a social network account. Who did the information go to anyway? The boy swallowed.

However, the boy smiled once the account started working. After adding a profile picture of himself and writing in his bio, the boy was determined to add everyone from school, his brother, and friends, to his friends list.

The youngest Curtis laughed loudly when he found Two-Bit's Socialdole account. The man's profile picture was of him dressed as Mickey Mouse next to Kathy who was wearing a Minnie Mouse headband, the two of them laughing at each other. His cover photo was a group photo of Mickey, Donald and Goofy – obviously!

Then there was Steve's. His profile picture was of him and Soda at one of the drag races: Steve's arm around Soda while the latter held a small car in his hand. Ponyboy decided not to shake his head at the different facial expressions; while Soda was looking all happy and pretty, Steve was glaring at the camera, and Pony knew that was only to make himself look tough. His bio read: _Taken_Evie 14-10-2012 Mine and mine only ;]_ The cover photo was of a bright, red mustang.

And of course, Pony found Soda's. The boy had to smile; his brother's cover photo caught the former's attention straight away. It was a picture of them: the five members of the Curtis family. And it was beautiful.  
Ponyboy couldn't even deny that the bio made his eyes tear up a little:  
 _$andy is ma girl :)  
Mom and Dad 26-4-2012 I love you so much xx  
My brothers are my world :}_

If only he'd get rid of the Sandy part; though the girl was nice and everything, Ponyboy didn't like the fact Soda had written her name before his parents or brothers. Though the boy probably just did it without thinking; in his world nothing mattered.

Two-Bit added him back straight away, meaning he was currently online. This opened a bunch of friend suggestions for Pony; some of the people included: Kathy, Cherry Valance, Dallas and Sandy. Ponyboy clicked on Cherry's name and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his skull when he saw her profile picture. She was looking rather…non-soc.

But then her cover photo was of her and Bob. Bob was kissing Cherry's cheek while the girl smiled at the camera – now this was the Cherry Ponyboy knew and had a crush on. Not the other one where she wears too much makeup in spite of herself.

"Five minutes left on your laptop, Ponyboy. No more," Darry hollered from the kitchen in a firm tone. The youngest Curtis groaned but added a few more people before logging off the website and shutting his blue device. No use in arguing with Darry; he always won.

 **XXX**

"Added me on Socialdole yet?"

"Hey Curly, dole me tonight!"

"You know you can videochat on it now?"

"Get it on your phone – then you can use it in school too!"

Socialdole, socialdole. It was all the teachers in Will Rogers heard nowadays. They didn't have it though; the website seemed rather childish to them. However, it was beginning to come a bit of an issue; some parents had been in over kids sharing inappropriate content on the site, leaving their own kids rather…shaken.

Mr Ryans decided it was time to call a meeting. For the sake of the younger generation…which included his own kids. His life.

 **XXX**

"Darry, when can I get a phone?"

"You _literally_ just got a laptop!"

"Which _I_ bought!"

Dallas and Steve just smirked at each other before going back to their phones. In the space of a week Ponyboy was already obsessed with this particular social networking site; they had heard Darry yelling at the boy more than a few times that homework and education was more important than a stupid site for kids which was probably filled with creeps. The youngest Curtis had come to the sites defence immediately.

After deciding that Darry wouldn't give up with targeting him, Ponyboy unhooked his laptop and stormed into his and Soda's bedroom, locking the door. Soda was currently out with Two-Bit to pick up some food.

The youngest Curtis opened his laptop and angrily began tapping away at the keys.

 **Brother needs to mind his own freaking business!**

Just as he shared this status, he got a popup from his inbox. Ponyboy sighed, thinking it was someone from school messaging him, but was surprised to see this was a complete stranger.

 **Hey.**

The youngest Curtis clicked on the stranger's account to see more about him. The profile picture showed a teenager of about the age of fifteen or sixteen. He had dark, golden hair that was styled almost the same way as his, except this guy's was shorter (like most boys) and curlier. He had light brown, almost amber eyes, and a rather big nose. Even with the scar that ran across his upper lip he was still strikingly handsome.

This kid was harmless, Ponyboy thought. So he replied.

 **Hey. Who is this?**

 **Riley. From Arkansas.**

 **Oh…why did u message me?**

 **U seem pretty cool idk?**

 **Oh.**

 **Where u from?**

Ponyboy wasn't even thinking properly when he answered.

 **Oklahoma.**

 **Sweet. U don't live that far away.**

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ponyboy sighed and shut his laptop off before getting up to open the door. He was met with Soda's sweet grin.

"Hey, Pony. What were ya just doin'?" the teenager asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh nothin', Soda. Just on Socialdole."

"Talkin' to _girls_?" Soda jumped on Pony and began tickling him.

After wrestling Soda off and pushing the boy out of the room, the youngest Curtis laughed. Girls? Yeah right.

But this Riley kid was interesting…Ponyboy wanted to know more about him. So he went right back to his laptop, turning it on again and waiting patiently for it to come on. When he got to the website he saw he had a new message from two minutes ago.

 **Where'd you go?**

 **Sorry. Brother came in and wouldn't leave me alone.**

A few seconds later (which surprised Pony – why hadn't Riley left yet?) there was a reply.

 **Oh yeah. I have two as well. One's 10 and one's 2. I hate them lol**

Ponyboy chuckled loudly.

 **My middle bro's g8. But my oldest…he's so annoying!**

 **Your big bro and my dad are so alike ;)**

 **Hahaha.**

It had been less than fifteen minutes, and already Ponyboy really liked this guy.

 **How old r u btw?**

Again, Ponyboy failed to think before answering.

 **14\. 15 in a few weeks. Wbu?**

 **Just turned 16.**

 **Tuff.**

"Seriously, Pony, who are you talking to?" Soda inquired, poking his head through the door.

"Oh…just some kid from school," Ponyboy replied, smiling when he got a message (or in this case 'dole') alert.

Sodapop just shrugged.

"Okay then. Dinner's almost ready."

"Alright."

 **I have to go soon; dinner's almost ready.**

 **Aww that sucks. You're real cool to talk to.**

That made the youngest Curtis's heart swell slightly

 **U2…**

 **XXX**

 **I have a feeling many people will really not like this because of how au-ish this is, but I had an idea and I want to share it XD Today is the one year anniversary of** ** _Fading Away_** **being published too, when I was 14 :D  
I hope ya'll enjoy this anyway, even though it is very AU!**


End file.
